The Beginning of Zero
by Major144
Summary: A origin story about the KND, Grandfather, Monty, and Sector Z. Read to find out how the organization was formed, how Grandfather came to be, and how Monty forged Sector Z and became the greatest hero in Kids Next Door history.
1. Chapter 1 First KND

The Beginning of Zero  
Chapter 1 First KND  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Kids Next Door. This is just a story for fun.

This is the story about how the Kids Next Door were forged. It talks about how they fought a great evil and how a young boy named Monty who had a zero precent change of defeating a great evil became a hero, forged one of the greatest team of kids and became one of the most legendary figures in the Kids Next Door.

Long ago when the world was young there was a time of great peace. Kids and adults lived in harmony. But unfortunately this harmony was not meant to last. A few adults believed that their age and wisdom gave them the right to control kids and that the kids should be their slaves. They soon forced the children into complete servitude.

The evil adult's greed and desire grew. It warped their minds and their bodies. They became black silhouette demonic like figures with the power to control fire. With their new powers the evil adults lead by their leader Sir Lance Uno conquered the world and ruled it with an iron fist.

The kids were forced to work building statues of the evil adults, work on the yards, and do various other task. The will of the children were immediately crushed as they worked under the harsh hands of the adults.

There was one young boy whose will was not quite broken. His name was Matthew. One day after working real hard and witnessing a few kids get whipped by the adult grunt soldiers. He had enough. That night he gather his two best friends Mark and Rose that lived next door to him. They climbed a tree and discussed the situation.

"I've had enough working for these evil adults torturing us and make us work. It's time we fought back!" Declared Matthew.

His friends were first taken aback and then they became intrigued.

"How are you going to do that?" Asked Rose.

"I don't know, but I'll fight them anyway I can think of." Said Matthew.

"There you go again with your hit headed attitude, but your right the evil adults must be stopped! We need to give the children of the world their freedom back." Said Mark.

Matthew smiled at his two friends.

"Thanks guys." He said.

"So what do we call our little rebel group?" Asked Rose.

"Let me think. We're all kids who live next door to each other. We can call ourselves the Kids Next Door or the KND for short." Said Matthew.

"I like it." Said Mark.

"Alright this tree will be our base of operations. Lets start planing." Said Matthew.

The three of them started planing. They gathered up what they could to make weapons.

The next day they launched an assault on a group of adult grunt soldiers who were whipping some kids with belts. Matthew welded a bat and a oar taped together. Rose welded an umbrella with a bunch of yoyo toys shooting out of it. Mark welded a rake with water gun attachments.

Matthew swung his weapon and knocked out several grunts. Rose took down several more grunts by springing her umbrella and top toys. Mark knocked down several grunts with a swing of his rake and a water burst from his water pistol. The grunts retreated screaming. The kids looked at their savior a and cheered.

"Who are you guys?" Asked a little boy.

"We are the Kids Next Door and were fighting for freedom for all the kids around the world!" Declared Matthew proudly.

The kids cheered with excitement and they asked to join. The three KND members let them join. It was the start of a revolution.

The original members of the KND decided to give their new members and themselves code names. Matthew became 1, Rose became 2, and Mark became 3.

Matthew started writing in a journal he labeled The Book of KND. He wanted to leave behind a legacy for future generations of children to fight evil.

After many months of fighting and struggling the KND had reached the evil lair of Sir Lance Uno. A huge battle broke out between the KND the adult grunts and their evil masters. Water and fire went everywhere. War cries were heard and various weapons hit people.

Matthew went inside the lair and found Lance waiting for him.

"So your the disobedient leader of the KND. I'm going to make an example out of you!" Said Lance as he threw a fireball at Matthew!

Matthew dodged out of the way. He grabbed a chair and threw it at Lance, who destroyed it with another fireball. While he was distracted Matthew ran forward and slammed his weapon into Lance's arm! Lance screamed in pain and tried to hit Matthew with his uninsured arm. Matthew was quick and slammed his weapon into Lance's chest knocking him down to the ground. Matthew pointed his weapon down at Lance.

"Give it up your evil rule is over!" Said Matthew.

Lance launched some ire from his chest and forced Matthew to jump back. A wall of flames separated the two fighters. Lance just glared at Matthew.

"You may have beaten me, but my children will seek vengeance on you and your organization." Declared Lance as he staggered away and escaped out of a back entrance.

Matthew joined the other member if the KnD, who had defeated the evil adult army. He pointed his weapon at the sky.

"Kids Next Door! Victory is ours!" He shouted.

The others cheered in victory.

Many months latter Matthew traveled to an ancient school in search of the Fountain of Youth. After surviving many deadly traps he found the fountain. He took out The Book of KND and put it in the fountain. When he took it out it glowed faintly with blue light.

"This should assure the books survival from old age." He said as he pocketed the book.

He traveled back home and went to the massive tree, where the KND were formed. He placed the book in a secret room inside the tree and left.

"I hope that books helps and inspires future generations of kids." He said as he went to join his friends in celebrating their freedom,

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 Grandfather

The Beginning of Zero  
Chapter 2 Grandfather  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Kids Next Door. This is just a story for fun.

In the many years that followed different kinds of villains rose to torture kids along with the descendants of Lance. When ever evil rose to power a brave there always seemed to be a group of brave kids willing to fight for freedom.

The book of KND in a way had been granted mystical powers by the Fountain of Youth. It always seemed to lead those with noble goals and willing to fight for freedom to it's location.

Each generation of the KND brought something new. Battle tactics, different forms of fighting styles, and new ideas for weapons.

Many members of the KND wrote in The Book of KND. They wrote down, battle tactics, fighting styles, blueprints for weapons, acts of heroism, and wisdom. These would be used to help the future generations of KND members.

Many battles were fought over the years. It was during the sixth generation of KND that looked like it was going to put an end to the evil descendants of Lance.

Lance's great grandson Charles Uno was losing to the KND. His young son Chester Uno had joined forces with the KND and were defeating his father's forces and storming his base. Charles fired fireball after fireball at the KND members, but they fended them off with water pistoles and frying pans.

"It's over dad! You lost!" Shouted Chester as he appeared before Charles welding a blender like gun.

"Never! I will not lose to some snot nose kids!" Shouted Charles as he prepared for a attack.

Chester struck first. He pulled the trigger on his weapon and a bunch of shaved ice shot out and pelted Charles! More KND showed up and pelted Charles with the shaved ice weapon! Charles fell to the ground buried underneath a mound of ice!

The pile of ice shook a little and Charles managed to crawl out shivering. There was a cracking sound Charles looked down to see the his black silhouette body cracking and crumbling! In a few seconds the black silhouette crumbled completely turning Charles into an ordinary man. He tried to call upon the power of his flames, but nothing happened.

"I've lost." He said as he fell to his knees in defeat.

All the KND cheered. They had won. All the remaining evil adults fled the scene never to be heard from again. The Book of KND was placed back into the tree it was found in.

The war between kids and adults was soon forgotten and everything returned to normal.

Chester grew up and got married. He had a son named Petter.

Petter was a very odd. He was cruel and selfish. The only time he ever laughed was when someone experienced a great act of misfortune. His parents didn't know what to do with him. One day when they went on a family reunion. Peter encountered his grandfather Charles.

Charles looked at Petter who was helping himself to some tapioca pudding his favorite desert. Charles hobbled over to Petter.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Petter Uno." Said Petter with a sneer.

"What do you want the most out of life?" Asked Charles.

"I want to rule the world." Said Petter as he clenched his fist and a tiny fiery spark escaped his hand.

Charles smiled wickedly.

"I can help you. There's a great power in you boy. Power that will make you a king!" Said Charles.

Petter grinned.

"I'm ready to learn." He said.

For the next several years Charles taught Petter to use his powers. Petter gained powers that far surpassed any of his ancestors. He could fly, age whatever he chose, and he was practically immortal.

When he was in his twenties he was ready to conquer the world.

"At long last the world will be mine again!" Said Charles who was now in a wheelchair.

Petter smiled.

"I'm afraid not grandfather. This world isn't big enough for the two of use." Said Petter as he activated his powers, flew over to Charles, and touched him with his aging powers!

Charles could only scream as he was aged into a pile of dust!

"Goodbye grandfather. I think I'll take your title. Lord Grandfather has a nice ring to it." Said the newly titled Grandfather as he flew off into the sky to conquer the world.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 A Zero

The Beginning of Zero  
Chapter 3 A Zero  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Kids Next Door. This is just a story for fun.

Grandfather flew through the air and landed in his father's backyard. Chester sat in the backyard reading the newspaper. He saw his son land before him. At first he looked shocked at the sight of his son's new appearance. Then his memories of his long past KND kicked in.

"You have powers like your grandfather Charles." Said Chester.

"Yes I do, but I far surpass him or anyone else who has ever posed this power." Said Grandfather.

"I should have seen the signs. I hoped you would change and turn into a better person." Said Chester.

"I did change into a better person. You poor blind foolish man. Charles told me you defeated him when you were young. I have surpassed him and you. I will rule the world!" Said Grandfather.

"I won't let you! I am your father and you our my responsibility! I will stop you here even if it cost me my own life!" Shouted Chester as he threw a powerful punch at Grandfather's face.

Grandfather easily caught the punch with one of his hands. He then started using his aging powers! Chester skin became wrinkled, his hair fell out, and his body became feeble. Chester fell to his knees.

"Hahaha! It looks like you've come down with a case of old age!" Laughed Grandfather.

"You...monster! Your no...son of mine! Head my...words! A day...will come...when will...be beaten!" Shouted Chester weakly.

"Ha! I highly doubt that! Goodbye father!" Said Grandfather as he took off into the sky.

In the months that follow Grandfather began conquering the world. Children and adults were helpless against his powers. It was during an invasion of a town that Grandfather met someone special. As he and his forces approached the town a crowd of people lead by a young beautiful women stepped forward.

"Please don't attack the town. My name is Mandy and I willing to give myself to you in exchange for the safety of this town and it's people." Said Mandy.

Grandfather was slightly taken aback by this women's sacrifice and bravery. He examined her closely. Mandy didn't even flinch as Grandfather leaned in closer. He was captivated by her beauty.

"You are indeed beautiful. Here's the deal if you promise to marry me I will spare your town." Said Grandfather.

There were shouts of protest from the crowd Mandy silenced them by raising her hand.

"I agree to your terms." She said.

Grandfather called his forces away. He then grabbed Mandy and took to the skies. In the years that followed. Mandy gave birth to two sons. The first son was named Monty. He had a streak of rebelling against Grandfather, but he would always listen to Mandy. The second son was called Benedict or Ben for short. He was terrified of Grandfather. For a while they were some what happy until Granfather decided to put both his sons to work in one of his tapioca pudding factories. Mandy was horrified by this notion.

"Why would you put your own children to work in your factories?! Do you have no love for them at all?! Don't you have a heart?!" Shouted Mandy.

Grandfather just glared at her. His appearance had changed over the years he had a long beard now and it looked like he wore a robe of darkness.

"They are my children and I can do whatever I want with them! They been lazing around long enough! A little hard work will help them build character! I have no love for anyone! My heart is black!" Shouted Father.

Mandy felt a pain in her chest. She grabbed her chest with one hand and fell to the ground! Her breathing became shallow as she looked at Grandfather.

"Do you hate me?" Sneered Grandfather.

"Yes and I also pity you. You are completely selfish person who can't even grasp the concept and emotion of love. I truly fell sorry for you and are children." Said Mandy as she gave one last shudder, close her eyes, and died.

A funeral was held and afterwords Monty and Ben were sent to work in one of his tapioca pudding factories. As the years went by Monty grew to resent Grandfather even more.

When ever Grandfather wasn't paying to close attention to them Monty and Ben would go and climb a nearby tree and talk.

Monty would talk about the unfairness of their life while Ben listen. Ben would call his brother a fool and say that no one could stand against Grandfather's powers. They would talk like this for several minutes before they heard Grandfather shouting for them to come to him. Ben raced back to grandfather with Monty reluctantly following him.

It was during one of their talks that Monty noticed something odd about the tree they climbed. There seemed to be some kind of hidden door inside the tree. Monty searched the area around and pulled a branch that was actually a hidden switch. The door opened up and Monty curiously went inside. Ben nervously followed him in.

Inside the room were various odd objects the letters KND were painted on one of the walls. In the center of the room was a little tee podium with a book on top of it.

"BOYS!" Boomed Grandfather's voice from outside.

Ben flinched and looked over his shoulder nervously. Monty ignored it and walked to the center of the room and picked up the book. It was titled "The Book of KND". He opened it and looked inside. In the book there were tactics for fighting adults, blue prints for creating weapons and tools, and code names.

"We have to head back to Grandfather." Whimpered Ben urgently.

"No Ben I'm not heading back to Grandfather just to be his slave. We can fight him! This book talks about how to fight back against evil adults! We don't have to constantly live in fear! Don't you see, this is destiny!" Said Monty.

Ben looked at his brother confused.

"BOYS!' Roared the voice of Grandfather even louder.

Ben ran towards the exit.

"I'm sorry Monty, but you have zero chance of winning against Grandfather!" He called as he disappeared.

Monty looked at his flee brother a little disappointed. He reached into his pockets and pulled out some sunglasses. They were a gift from his late mother.

"Fine I'll show that a zero can become a hero!" He said to himself as he put the sunglasses on.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4 First of Z

The Beginning of Zero  
Chapter 4 First of Z  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Kids Next Door. This is just a story for fun.

Monty sat down and began reading The Book of KND. He carefully scanned the pages looking at all the tactics and weapons. He saw some journal entries and words of wisdom on on one page. One entry written by a guy named Chuck interested him.

"Don't get overconfident. You may have good tactics and weapons, but with out a team you can count on to back you up it all means squat. You can't fight a war on your own." It read.

Monty took these words in. He needed to find himself a team of people to help him fight Grandfather. He grabbed a bag and some traveling supplies and set on out. He decided to look at all the factories to try and find some kids who would be willing to fight back against Grandfather.

Meanwhile in his home Grandfather was seating and eating some tapioca pudding, while Ben stood nervously in the background. It took a minute to notice that Monty wasn't there.

"Where is your brother?" Asked Grandfather.

Ben gulped.

"Um...he kind of...ran away.' Said Ben.

"What!" Shouted Grandfather as he shot out of his chair and towered over Ben.

"We were in this tree and we found this secret room! In it was some kind of book called The Book of KND! It talked about fighting evil adults!" Screamed Ben in fear.

Grandfather took these words in.

"Fine I'll let him go for now. When he returns I'm going to ground him for a lifetime!" Said Father as he demised Ben.

Ben ran out of the room as fast as his legs would carry him. Grandfather went back to eating his pudding.

Monty sneaked into a tapioca factory. He made his way to the rafters and observed the workers. His eyes landed on a short blond boy who was carrying a large bag of flour with ease. A larger boy saw the blond and tried to trip him with his foot. The blond saw the foot and nimbly side stepped it. He turned and hit the larger boy with the back of the flour bag knocking him down on his rear.

"Opes! My bad." Said the blond.

The larger boy let out a snarl and lunged towards the blond, who dropped the flour, leaped over the charging bully and bounced off his back! The bully hit the ground with a thud. He staggered to his feet and eyed the blond wearily, before retreating. The blond boy smirked, picked up the flour, and went back to work.

Monty decided to recruit the blond he waited until the work shift was over and everyone was outside. Monty sneaked into the crowd until he was walking next to the blond boy.

"Hey I saw what you did to that bully. That was very impressive." Said Monty.

"Thanks, but it was no big deal. I ended in fights with bullies all the time." Said the blond as he turned to face Monty.

"The names Monty." Said Monty as he stuck out his hand.

"Names Bruce." Said the boy as he shook Monty's hand.

"Bruce I want to ask you something." Said Monty.

"What?" Asked Bruce.

"I'm forming a resistance group against Grandfather. He is my father and I want to put an end to his reign of terror. I want the the children of the world to be free. Will you join me in fighting against him?" Said Monty.

Bruce thought for a moment.

"Alright I'll join you. It's about time someone out an end to that tyrant." Said Bruce with a a smile.

"Welcome to the Kids Next Door." Said Monty.

"Cool name." Said Bruce.

"Thanks, but I didn't choose the name. I got it from this book." Said Monty as he pulled out The Book of KND.

Bruce looked through the pages of the book.

"This is cool! Do you know anyone who can help build the stuff in this book?" Said Bruce.

"I don't know anyone good with mechanics." Admitted Monty.

"I think I know a guy who might be able to help us." Said Bruce.

He lead Monty back into the factory towards the factory machines.

"This guy I know is named David. He works on the machines makes sure they run smoothly and that their safe." Said Bruce.

They came upon the one of the machines where they saw a tall brunette boy tightening some bolts with a wrench.

"A David." Greeted Bruce.

David turned around.

"Oh hey Bruce. Who's your pal there?" Said David.

"This here is Monty. He wants to form a resistance against Grandfather. He has this book here with all these cool plans to create weapons, but we don't know how to make them. You want to take a look?" Said Bruce.

David looked at Monty and Bruce.

"You guys are going to form a resistance against Grandfather?" He asked shocked.

"I know it sounds crazy, but this book has secrets in it that I think can help stop Grandfather. Think about this world is being controlled by a madman. I think it was destiny for me to find this book and meet you guys." Said Monty as he pulled out the book and showed it to David.

David looked at the pictures and whistled.

"This is really impressive stuff here. Alright you convinced me. I'll help you guys out. Can't have you two knuckle heads running around getting yourselves in trouble." Said David with a smirk.

"Welcome to the team." Said Monty as he shook David's hand.

"Oh yeah!" Said Bruce.

"Alright we have someone whose good at building things now we need someone whose good at organizing plans." Said Monty.

His eyes fell on a large blackboard with a work schedule on it. He studied it everything was organized and made so the work was shared evenly and to make sure no one got overworked.

"Who writes the schedules?" He asked David.

"A girl named Ashley. She makes sure everyone gets a fair amount of work. She also tries to make everyone in the factory happy and safe." Replied David.

"I think she would be perfect for the residence." Said Monty.

They went into the factory office and found out where Ashley lived. They traveled to her house. When they got there they saw a few kids at the front door talking to a tall blond girl who appeared to be Ashely.

"Alright everyone I'll see if I can lessen your work hours, so you can all have a hour of free time. Now you better go get to bed it's almost curfew. I don't want to see any of you get into trouble." Said Ashely.

"Thank you Ashely. Your the best." Said a little blond girl with pigtails as she and the other kids ran off towards home.

Ashely smiled at them and turned to see Monty and the others. She recognized David.

"Oh hey David. You need me to change your work schedule a little?" She said.

"No not tonight Ashely. I've come to discuss something important. These are my friends Monty and Bruce. We want you to join a resistance against Grandfather." Said David.

Ashely looked at them shocked. Monty stepped in.

"I know your probably thinking were all crazy, but I have this book that talks about strategy, creating weapons, and standing up against adult evil. With this knowledge and your ability to organize and plan, I think we stand a good chance of beating Grandfather and bring joy back to the children of the world. Think about it children we never be forced to work in a tapioca pudding factory ever again. They would be free!" Said Monty.

Ashely took Monty's words in. She was amazed by his determination. There was just something in his voice that inspired hope.

"Alright you can count me in." Said Ashely as she shook Monty's hand.

"Alright!" Said Monty as he pulled out the book. "According to this book a team of KND agents needs at least six people. We need two more people to join us. Lets search the other factories." He said.

The group traveled on to the next factory.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5 Last Members

The Beginning of Zero  
Chapter 5 Last Members  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Kids Next Door. This is just a story for fun.

Monty and his group stealthily made their way to the next factory. They had to rest for the night at a nearby park before going to the factory. They made their way into the factory and up to the rafters. They studied all the workers. Two caught their attention a short girl with pigtails and an African American boy. The girl seemed to be good with machines and the boy seemed strong and good in a fight.

They had witnessed three bullies mess with the girl and the boy came to her aid.

"Leave her alone!" He shouted as he raised his fist and took the fighting stance of a boxer.

One of the bullies ran forward and threw a sloppy punch. The boy easily sidestepped it and punched the bully in the gut. The bully fell to the ground clutching his gut. The other two bullies charged forward. The boy slammed his fist into one bullies face knocking him down, dodged a punch from from the other bully, and gave the last bully an uppercut to the jaw knocking him flat on his back!

Bruce whistled.

"That was impressive." He said with admiration.

The others agreed as the boy made sure the girl was ok. At the end of the day they approached the boy and the girl.

"Hi my name is Monty." Said Monty.

"My name is Lenny." Said the boy.

"And I'm Ogie." Said the girl.

"I can to ask if you two would want to join our resistance group and free the world from Grandfather." Said Monty.

Lenny and Ogie just starred at him. Monty pulled out The Book of KND.

"I have this book that talks about fighting evil adults. It has plans and blueprints for weapons. It has given me hope. I know it sounds crazy, but I think with the help of this book and by working together we can beat Grandfather." Said Monty.

Lenny and Ogie looked at the book and at Monty. There was just something in Monty's words that inspired hope in them.

"You can count us in." Said Lenny.

"Welcome to the Kids Next Door." Said Monty with a smile.

They let the factory and traveled to the tree where Monty found the book. They decided that the tree would serve as their base of operations. Monty, David, and Ogie studied the book and started creating weapons. Bruce, Ashely, and Lenny scrounged up some material to make into uniforms. When they were done their uniforms looked like a cross between military fatigue and samurai armorer. Monty, David, and Lenny finished the weapons. Bruce got some carrot nunchucks, David got a eraser tipped spear, Ashely got a umbrella sword, Lenny got some boxing gloves, and Ogie got some cooking utensils.

"Alright now that were all geared up we need to give ourselves a sector name. That's were supposed to do according to the book." Said Monty.

"We'll tell us how you started this little gathering maybe theirs something we can used as inspiration for a name.' Suggested Ashly.

"We'll when I first found the book and decided to start a rebellion against Grandfather my younger brother Ben said I had a zero precent chance of winning. So I took the codename zero." Said Monty.

"We will call ourselves Sector Z." Said David.

"I like that name. Alright gang lets go out there and take down some factories!" Said Monty.

The others cheered and charged out of the tree to start the rebellion.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6 New Age

The Beginning of Zero  
Chapter 6 A New Age  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Kids Next Door. This is just a story for fun.

In the weeks that followed Monty and Sector Z launched several attacks destroying factories. Grandfather became furious. He vowed that after he punished Monty he would destroy The BOOK of KND!

In the KND tree Monty was working on a device that he believers would defeat Grandfather. The book talked about how being exposed to certain things would bring out the good in people. The device Monty was working was going work on that same principle. He had learned that Grandfather was practically indestructible and immortal. Monty planned to use his new device to wipe out the evil in Grandfather and turn him good. He gather his team to explain his plan.

"Team tonight we attack one of Grandfather's main factories. Grandfather will probably show up and when he does I'll hit him with this." Said Monty as he showed his team the new device. It looked like across between a music box and a camera.

"What is it?" Asked Bruce.

"I call it a Recommission Module. It has the power to bring back people's memories and perhaps the good in people. I plan to use it to turn Grandfather good." Explained Monty.

There were shouts of protest from the members of Sector Z.

"That's crazy!" Said David.

"You can't do it! It's to risky!" Said Ashly.

Monty silenced them by raising his hand.

"I know it's crazy, but I'm willing to take the risk. In case it fails I want all of you to get out of there and hide the book in a safe place." He said.

"No! We're not letting you sacrifice yourself! We're not leaving you behind if this fails!" Shouted Bruce.

Monty just looked at his team and smiled.

"I know this is tough, but it has to be done. Grandfather is my responsibility. If I don't stop him now he'll just keep coming after us until he finally wins. I know how you all feel. In the past few weeks we've grown close to one another. I consider you all my family and it's been an honor fighting along side you." He said.

There were tears in everyone's eyes.

"Will follow you to the end Monty. Will do as you wish if your plan fails. Will keep the good fight going!" Said Bruce.

"Thank you all." Said Monty.

That night they launched the attack on the factory. Ben reported the attack to Grandfather who was in his throne room.

"So my disobedient son has returned. That's good. Now I can deal with him myself!" Said Grandfather as he flew out of his lair and towards the factory just as Monty leading a bunch of freed children exited.

"SON HOW DARE YOU DISOBEY ME! YOU HAVE UNTIL THE COUNT OF THREE TO GOT TO YOUR ROOM BEFORE I UNLEASH A HORRIBLE PUNISHMENT!" Roared Grandfather as he started gathering a couple of huge balls of dark energy.

Monty tensed as Grandfather started counting.

"THREE!"

Monty grabbed the Recommissioning Module on his back.

"TWO!"

Monty started it pulling it in front of him.

"ONE!"

"ZERO!" Roared Monty as he fired the Recommissioning Moduel.

A beam of pure light blue energy slammed into Grandfather!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Screamed Grandfather as his body spasmed and shook. The dark silhouette disappeared and he turned into a normal man, who looked friendly.

The kids and Sector Z started to cheer in celebration. In the shadows Ben just glared at Monty and Sector Z.

"Curses! They beat Grandfather! Now my dreams of having control of the world will never come true! I will destroy you all! I will make this world perfect!" Said Ben to himself as flames sparked from his hands and he disappeared into the shadows.

Monty looked at all the happy children. He had brought a new age for kids and the world.

"KIDS NEXT DOOR!" He shouted.

"KIDS NEXT DOIR!" Shouted all the kids and Sector Z.

It was the dawning of a new age of peace for children.

The End.


End file.
